Whispers Of The Heart, A Lover's Tale
by tenzo
Summary: A collection of romantic poems; the kinda drivel such as Kurt would write about Kitty in his spare time :) FOUR POEMS UP RITE NOW
1. DICLAIMER & IMP NOTICE

DISCLAIMER: X-Men: Evolution, Kurt Wagner, "Kitty" Pryde and other related characters **DO NOT **belong to me.

**README FIRST**

These poems included in this online anthology **DO BELONG TO ME. :|**

If you think they're great, yay for me. **:)**

If you would like to share them with somebody else and ask me, okay. **:)**

If you even think about using them in your own fanfics or life without asking me, I will be extremely p*ssed off and remove this anthology from the net.

Use if you wish, but please inform me as these poems mean much to me, more than you'll ever know (that sounds cool). **:o**

The fact that I'm dedicating an entire "chapter" should inform you of their importance. **:o**

Thank you and hope you enjoy the poems. **:)**

Tenzo **;)**

**-25th October,'03**

**MORE Info about the poems**

Whispers Of The Heart-A Lover's Tale contains romantic (hopefully) poems crafted by my hand.

They seem (to me) like the romantic drivel (who am I kidding?) Kurt would write for Kitty (as I've been in a similar situation myself).

I also believe so because he keeps so much of his emotions bottled up inside and people who usually do so have an outlet, like writing (like me!).

Anyhow, I may put up more poems (maybe about four more) in the future. You will know in a week or two.

And if you do not agree with my views, please say so; any flames (sensible ones I mind you) are as welcome as reviews of praise (modesty is not my name) are.


	2. You Are

Whispers Of The Heart-A Lover's Tale

**#1-You Are **(probably the first love poem I ever wrote; pretty simplistic but also meaningful)

You are...

The radiant sun of my life

The brightest star in the dark night

The purest raindrop that ever fell from the sky

The cool, gentle breeze passing by

The whitest snowflake floated from above

The softest silk ever spun

The most graceful fawn ever born

The sweetest flower in the field

The most beautiful girl in the world

You are... Kathryn Pryde

You are my love, my life

You are everything

__________________________________________________________________

**AN-**

Hope that wasn't too clichéd.

The original poem didn't have the last two lines (of course the name in the third last line was different), should I remove them or keep them?


	3. Hand In Hand

Whispers Of The Heart-A Lover's Tale

**#2-Hand In Hand **(short n sweet, like most of my poems)

Hand in hand, you & I

We walk beneath the starry sky

On this beach where lovers come & go

There's just one thing I want you to know

I love you is all I want to say

I'll love you till my dying day

So sit here, sit by my side

Just let the time pass by

__________________________________________________________________

**AN-**

I have to include a beach now don't I?


	4. Would You

Whispers Of The Heart-A Lover's Tale

**#3-Would You? **(reflects doubt and unconfident)

If I was falling down,

Would you grab my hand?

If I was lying on the ground,

Would you help me stand?

If I was crying,

Would you wipe my tears away?

If I was dying,

Would you be there for me during my final days?

If I ever died for you,

What would be the first thing you would do?

If I ever said "I Love You",

Would you say "I Love You Too"?

I know I would, but would you?

__________________________________________________________________

**AN-**

Tantalizing questions eh?


	5. Final Farewell

Whispers Of The Heart-A Lover's Tale

**#4-Final Farewell **(for when Kurt'll leave the mansion for the last time if that ever happens)

Now that it's time to part our ways

There're some things I wanna say

You meant a lot to me, a long time ago

And I'm never gonna forget you no matter what happened

You'll always be a part of me

A part of my soul

A thought on my mind

A weight on my heart

You'll always be a part of me

You always have been

Each passing day I still remember fondly

The times we talked together

The times we walked together

Even if they were less

These moments are some of the best

Every one of these times

Are forever etched into my heart inside

Sometimes you made me laugh

Sometimes you made me cry

Sometimes you healed my wounds

Sometimes you hurt me inside

You did so many things to me

You affected me so

But one thing's for sure

I once needed you to survive

I wrote for you everyday

I dreamt of you every night

I did everything I could

I tried everything I couldn't

But in the end, everything was the same

But in the end, nothing ever changed

So listen to me

Heed my words as I say

I was never alone, you were always with me

In heart n mind, sweet memory

I always wished, we could be together, you n I

But that's never gonna happen, so this is it, goodbye...

__________________________________________________________________

**AN-**

Since I came up with three different endings for the last line, I've included the other two below.

**a) **I always wished, we could be together, you n I

But that's never gonna happen, so at least kiss me goodbye...

**b) **I always wished, we could be together, you n I

But that's never gonna happen, so at least smile for me, one last time...

Incidentally, also the last poem I ever wrote out of my own will and also the longest.


End file.
